


A Study In Red

by 19_empty_vacancies



Series: Forehead Kisses [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America reference, Character Study, Dottie Underwood is obviously one of Tony's many aunts, Edwin Jarvis - mentioned - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Jacques Dernier - mentioned, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Peggy Carter is also one of Tony's aunts, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Retrospective, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony really likes the colour red, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: Red has always been his favorite colour. It was the colour that spoke of warmth and love and brought to mind the subtle spice that would cling to the tight curls at his aunt’s neck.It was the colour that was pooled around the heads and bodies of the bad guys who thought it was a good idea to take him from his home.





	A Study In Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add more but I kind of hit a block like thing, but I have ideas so I should post them. Y'know, eventually. And as it's currently 12:47am I can happily say Happy Halloween, kids! I need to get some sleep because I have an early driving lesson and then I'm hitting the beeeeeach.
> 
> Also, She Wants Revenge is both genius to write to and distracting because those basslines.

Red has always been his favorite colour. It was the colour that spoke of warmth and love and brought to mind the subtle spice that would cling to the tight curls at his aunt’s neck. It was the colour of laughing kisses to his cheeks, lipstick shining brightly for all to see as he giggled. It was the colour of Aunt Peggy’s favourite outfit and Miss Ana’s hair, the colour of Mister Jarvis’s suspenders and the flying car that sat in the garage.

It was the colour that was pooled around the heads and bodies of the bad guys who thought it was a good idea to take him from his home.

Tony watched completely enrapt as his aunt fought the bad guys, her movements fluid like a dance as she swung herself up around one man’s shoulders, the sound of his neck breaking almost, but not completely, drowned out by the cacophony of the room.

When all the bad men were down and definitely not getting back up again, his aunt crouched before the chair he was tied to, her grey eyes assessing for injuries. In this moment, in all his seven years of life, Tony Stark didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as beautiful as his aunt.

All it took was a flip of her head and her hair was out of her face and back in place, her red painted lips stretching into a smile.

“Let’s get you outta here, huh?”

Tony smiled back. “Can you teach me that leg move, Aunt Dottie?”

.

Later, much later, after he talked to all of his family about why he wanted to start training (“to be like Aunt Dottie” was not a good enough answer, he needed to supply better reasoning) red became the bright flash colour on his skin after a lesson with his aunt. It became the colour of awarded lipstick imprints on his forehead due to mastering a certain move.

It was the colour of his cheeks when he laughed hard because he just watched Miss Ana flip Mister Jarvis on the patio and pin him down, disrupting his own training, while discussing what she should make for dinner that night.

The next day, he also begged for lessons with Miss Ana when she was free.

(“Please? I’ve seen my parents, I’m not going to grow much when I get older and I want to be able to do everything like you!”

Ana raised her eyebrow.

Tony instantly began backpaddling, “Not that you’re short or nothing--”)

.

Red was the colour of wriggling new baby cousins and his mother’s cheeks flushing when he repeated something he’d heard his Uncle Jacques say in French.

It became the colour of warm smiles and soft hugs from Rhodey, the colour of the MIT hoodie he stole from him because it had his clean aftershave smell embedded in its fibers. It was the warmth he felt in Rhodey’s cheeks after the first time they kissed and the colour of his eyes when he left for the air force.

He remembered how difficult it as to look at Rhodey, the wind kept blowing his hair into his eyes. Neither of them wanting the other to see the tears, but it was inevitable. Tony must’ve chewed his lip raw in effort not to let out all the sad sounds that were vying for escape when Rhodey pulled him into a tight hug.

The tears escaped then, both crying into shoulders.

Red was Tony’s tear stained flushed cheeks as he pulled reluctantly away, bent to grab Rhodey’s duffle and helped swing it up on his damp shoulder.

Lips tipping in a mockery of a smile, Tony sighed. “Stay safe, honey bear. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Rhodey shook his head, ducked in for a last kiss and then moved to the door of their apartment. “Tones, how can I do anything stupid when I’m leaving it all with you?”

.

Pepper was the first person who ever commented on his fascination with the colour. Why do you like it so much? Why don’t you wear it more? What brought it on?

(Her face when he vividly described the scene of his kidnapping and rescue was something truly spectacular.

“You mean to tell me that Miss Underwood, the calmest person I’ve ever met, took down eleven fully armed men? And that’s why you love the colour?”

Tony snorted, “I’d always liked the colour but in that moment, it meant freedom and safety and Dottie’s perfect lipstick. I still don’t understand how she can be punched in the mouth and that stuff not shift even the slightest.”)

Pepper took it in stride, just as she’d done with all his other odd quirks. Besides, as their working relationship transitions into genuine friendship it meant she’d get head scritches and scalp massages because Tony liked watching her hair shine and show off the various tones.

.

For a time, he couldn’t stand the sight of red.

His mind would flash to the fires of explosions, darkened sand and the blossoming stain on a perfectly white shirt. It was the glowing heat of a poker threatening his friend, of angry raw skin wrapping around metal.

3 months.

His aversion lasted until he stepped off the plane and glimpsed familiarity. Pepper’s hair shining violently in the sun, a symbol of home and safety.

Soon after it became the colour of his suits.


End file.
